This invention relates to a method of identifying the patterns of radar signals. The pattern of radar signals has been identified by the visual inspection of the operator, but a method of processing radar signal informations by means of an electronic computer has recently been developed. However, identification of the pattern by a standard computer for the purpose of locating targets from radar signals is not advantageous from the standpoints of economy and processing speed.